


The In Between

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Series: Altered [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Timeless Alternate Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: This is set between "Hollywoodland: Take Two" and October 1st 2018. In the last story, Lucy wrote 20 pages to herself, to be delivered to her by Garcia and Jiya in Hollywood, 1941. This is the altered Timeline that stems from the change.





	The In Between

As soon as Lucy gets off the Lifeboat she asks for Agent Christopher.

“I believe she is out… Picking up everyone’s favorite terrorist.” Connor says dryly.

“Okay, he isn’t actually a terrorist. You so know that, right?” Lucy asks sharply.

“Oh, someone is sensitive today...” Connor says, rolling his eyes. Jiya makes a noise akin to cat screeching and makes a clawing motion.

“Oh, whatever. She is just upset because her boyfriend isn’t here yet.” Wyatt says, staring daggers at her. “So are you going to tell them?”

“Tell us what?” Connor and Jiya ask at the same time.

Lucy stares at Wyatt angrily.

“That Lucy and Flynn-“

“What about me and Lucy?” Flynn is standing by the entrance of what has become the living room- he has a bag of groceries in one hand. Lucy can’t help but smile- and her face grows warm. He looks around the bunker, and adds with a dramatic gesture, “To think, I left prison for this.”

“And you should be grateful that we got you out,” Lucy bites back, sarcastically. She doesn’t miss his eyes zeroing in on her. There is a flicker of something there, she makes a note to ask about it later. Right now, she needs Christopher. “Where is Agent Christopher?”

“Right here…” A voice comes from further down the hall, Lucy follows it, brushing past Flynn quickly. Agent Christopher is standing there, arms full of groceries. She sets them down, in order to rearm the door.

“Can we talk?” Lucy asks, and then drops her voice to a whisper. “It’s very important- Your officers need to pick up Jessica Logan from wherever she is right now… She is Rittenhouse.”

“Jessica Logan, Wyatt’s wife?  We looked into her thoroughly when he joined the team…” Agent Christopher gives her a look, but, she nods. She pulls out her phone immediately and makes the call.  “You better be able to prove this, Lucy.”

Lucy nods as Agent Christopher begins to talk to someone on the other line. Lucy looks down the hall to find Flynn looking at her, a concerned expression on his face, She offers a quick smile and tucks her hair behind her ear.

_Great… she is already acting weird around him._

“Okay,” Agent Christopher says, “They are going to get her from work… Now, about proving it?”

“Hey, Garcia?” Lucy asks, since he still standing there, “can you help Jiya and Rufus with these groceries?”

He nods, and Lucy knows he is completely floored by her use of his first name- she ignores it. Lucy yells for Rufus and Jiya to come and help. They all come and gather the groceries. 

She turns back to Christopher.

“You need to take Wyatt with you, too.” Lucy says.

“Wait. What?” Agent Christopher asks.

“He is going to try to break out and bring Jessica back here. She is Rittenhouse, I can prove it.” Lucy pulls the journal from her back pocket. She grabs the envelope, and thumb drive and hands it to Christopher… “Use this. Garcia gave it to me.”

“What? How? Before he was arrested?” Agent Christopher’s eyes are squinted in confusion at this point. Lucy shakes her head in response.

“A future version of him and Jiya came to us in Hollywood. They were very informative. Apparently, Rufus died in the other timeline, and it was Jessica’s fault.” She pauses to gauge Christopher’s reaction. “Garcia said that there should be a couple of videos on the thumb drive explaining everything. And there are photos in the envelope. Of Jessica with Emma and my mother.”

“The thing is, Wyatt,” Lucy looks around to make sure he is out of ear shot. “He doesn’t know she is alive…”

“What do you mean?”

“She was murdered in our timeline. So, please take him with you to question her? He will need to deal with these things first hand. I don’t want him to hate me, but I can’t compromise our safety.”

“Lucy,” Agent Christopher gives her a serious look, and pats her on the shoulder. “You’re doing the right thing.”

“Thank you.”

She nods, and they walk to the living room to join everyone. 

Connor’s voice cuts through the excitement over the groceries.

“Hey, you guys, The Mothership made a jump while you were gone… any idea what they were doing?”

“Yeah,” Lucy says, as she and Christopher join everyone else. “They were recruiting Jessica Logan.”


End file.
